Ghost Blade
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The UNSC has its force stretched think with a vital mission on the line, only 2 Spartans have the skills to carry out the mission. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters every other Tuesday.
1. The assignment

**Sup guys, back with another story, this one about Halo. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(** _ **Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser Executioner**_ **.)**

The briefing room of the cruiser was silent besides the 2 armored figured who took their seats in front of the holotable.

Admiral Serin Osman and Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood looked at a Spartan IV clad in Black and Red Deadeye armor and Linda- 058.

"Names and Ranks." Osman ordered, the black haired, ocean eye male Spartan spoke up first.

"Lieutenant James Ruckmee, former Army, service number 08658-78960-JM." James stated, Linda was second, her gleaming emerald eyes and blood red hair made her seem like a demon.

"Petty Officer First Class Linda Pravdin. Service Number 78656-78642-LP." Linda put in, her S9S99-S5 AM Sniper _Nornfang_ clanked against her back.

James made sure his BR85 Battle Rifle and M6H Magnum was secure, Hood spoke up a minute later.

"Both of you aren't to speak a word of this mission or its contents, this mission is classified to Clearance Level Alpha and above." Hood stated, 2 nods were his response.

"Both of you have been selected because of your skillsets as long-range marksmen. I also believe you are questioning why the remainder of Spartans for both the II and IV branches aren't present." Osman stated, 2 nods again.

"While Sierra Blue Team and the IVs are incredible combatants and some of the best soldiers within the UNSC, they lack the skillsets and traits that we conscripted both of you for." Osman went on before she turned to Hood.

"Both of you are familiar with the Servants of the Abiding Truth and Luro 'Taralumee, correct?" Hood asked, he got frowns at this.

"Sir, I haven't been deployed against them ,and the only information I have against them came in the dossier that was given to me before I was brought here." Linda explained, James cleared his throat.

"And neither was I, I was told those documents were more classified and above my pay grade, sir." The Spartan put in, Osmen nodded.

"With the death of most of Jul's Lieutenants and his losses against UNSC _Infinity_ , UNSC Highcom has lowered Jul's threat status from red to yellow. The Servants of the Abiding Truth, however…" The Oni Admiral stated before James nodded.

"Has risen due to lack of action against them, understood, permission to speak freely, ma'am?" James asked, he was given a nod before speaking.

"What is our target? I don't see why only us were chosen when there's dozens of UNSC marksmen and snipers within our ranks capable of a simple elimination op. I mean that with all due respect." James put in, Hood nodded and turned to the holotable.

"Because they aren't Spartans who are basically ghosts, Lieutenant. UNSC Highcom is asking you to do more than just shoot someone… We want you to dismantle the entire Covenant sect they have built piece by piece." Hood stated, Linda and James shared a look before nodding.

"Both of you are to be deployed alongside ODST Squadrons Echo 3 and Charlie 8 to begin your assignment. You are to eliminate all high-profile targets, then sabotage operations there… We don't want a single Lieutenant from their little cult surviving." Osmen stated, Hood pulled something from his pocket.

"Spartan Linda, I believe this is yours, he will have all data on the mission… By next mission, we were discussing your promotion due to experience… You leave within 48 hours, dismissed, Spartans… Good luck." Hood put in before James and Linda nodded and pulled their helmets over their heads.

Linda inserted the chip into her helmet and was greeted by the image of Athos.

"Spartan-058, good to see you again." Athos said with a bow, Linda couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good to see you again, Athos. You have any info on this op?" Linda asked, Athos nodded.

"The UNSC _Fast Gus_ is stationed in hanger 3 and you both deploy in 2 days, I'd get some rest, this demands laser focus from both of you to pull off." Athos explained, James nodded.

"I won't miss, Athos. I'll see you in 40 hours." James said before he walked away, both Spartans knew what was expected of them, there would be no second chances to pull this off.

Linda punched up the information on this mission and got the name as she sighed and walked away.

Operation GHOST BLADE.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done. Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I decided to make a new Halo story after being unable to decide on Fireteam Raven. This story also wont show Blue Team or Master Chief and will only mention them. Next chapter will show Linda and James's deployment to Arcadia. Until next, next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Deployment to Arcadia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Blake. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(** _ **Arcadia, 2558 February 1st**_ **.)**

The Storm Elite fell to the ground before James turned to the rest of the 8 ODSTs and motioned for them to move up.

"That's the third sentry we've encountered since we landed, that confirms the intel from command." James stated, Linda looked through the scope of her rifle as she laid back down on the cliff.

"I'm seeing a Phantom landing up at the cliff, they look like they have a small base at the peak of the city." Linda stated, James saw movement and reacted quickly.

Another Elite dropped as James quickly slashed it with his knife, it collapsed to the ground before he dragged it away.

"I'd question the need for a strike team made out of only 10 soldiers, but sending in a larger force would probably cause them to miss some stragglers which would regroup…" James muttered as he and the ODSTs continued to pick through the brush and undergrowth of the abandoned planet.

"I still want to know what they're doing here, though, highcom intel told us this planet was glassed a while ago." Linda put in, while she was used to working alone, new advances in technology and equipment meant she could talk without alerting the enemy.

She fired twice and 2 Grunts crashed to the ground, Linda dropped the empty magazine before putting another one into the weapon.

"Well, I think we can guess on that, they probably aren't here for resources. I can guess that they're here for a meeting or such, this planet isn't that far from UNSC space, but nobody would check this planet since it wasn't important to resettle yet." James guessed, he and the ODSTs took cover next to some sandbags as Linda decided to move up to better cover James and the others.

James raised his Battle Rifle and fired, downing a Jackal before an Elite Minor turned to look at them, his Plasma Rifle raised.

Linda dropped off the cliff and landed on the Elite, crushing it as she quickly drew her Magnum and shot the 2 Storm Grunts in the checkpoint.

"We still have another mile to hike up before we can spy on the meeting. Our orders were to verify the lieutenants from the Servants, then eliminate them as needed." Linda put in, James nodded as he turned to the ODSTs.

"Take your positions and keep our exit open, if something happens to us, you're going to have to call in the Calvary." James put in, the ODSTs nodded and moved in a different direction.

"They don't talk much for ODSTs, do they?" Linda asked, James nodded as Athos finally spoke up.

"I want to point out the longer wait, the more chance we have of the Servants and their allies realizing we are here and either escaping and hunting us down." The UNSC Ai pointed out, James and Linda continued to push up the mountain.

"Well, we do have to pick through the rest of a destroyed city and slowly pick off Covenant sentries and deal with their forces." James put in, they picked through the rest of the brush in front of them before Linda split off to find another sniper nest to occupy.

James unsheathed his combat knife and twirled it between his fingers as he put his Battle Rifle on his back.

He continued to step quickly and quietly towards the peak of the city, he walked to the edge of a ledge and dropped down onto an Elite Minor.

He brought his knife down and quickly silenced the Sangheili before leaving the dead soldier behind.

He also drew his Magnum while he was at it, he continued to sneak through the ruins of the city. He watched another Storm Elite and 2 Grunts walk around the corner. James quickly fired 2 shots which took down the Grunts as the Elite roared and rushed towards him, firing its Plasma Rifle.

James's shields flashed before he rolled around the corner, the Elite tossed his Plasma Rifle aside and grabbed his energy sword.

James stepped around the corner as the Elite swung, James sidestepped the blow, being forced to step back as well to avoid the attack.

He tripped up the elite, grabbing its arm and forcing it down the cliff.

He looked up at the cliff and continued walking through the city again.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I will make next chapter longer, I also wanted to point out we won't be seeing Blue Team majorly. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Linda and James meeting the Servants and finding out about their plan. Until next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Next move

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Blake. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(** _ **Arcadia, 2558 February 1st**_ **.)**

Linda fired and watched another Minor Elite spin and fall as she quickly killed the 2 other sentries with headshots.

The last one fell as James wrapped his hands around it's throat and sent it down the slopes.

"James, you see anything?" Linda asked, she got her answer as James climbed to the top of the ridge a second later.

"Holy…. Linda, get here, this is bigger than then briefing." James put in, Linda slid down the cliff, digging her hand into the cliff as she put her rifle on her back.

She slid down the slope, flipped and landed on a ledge before she made her way to James.

He pushed on her shoulder and she crouched before both looked over.

There was dozens of Elites, Grunts as well, Phantoms moved around as a few cruisers hovered in the distance.

It was clear they had interrupted a major operation, Linda looked through her scope and spotted an Elite in gold armor.

It took all of her willpower not to squeeze the trigger as James looked over the edge.

"How the hell are we supposed to deal with guys like this?" James asked, he turned to Linda, Spartans were trained to handle armies alone.

But they didn't have even close to the amount of firepower or ability to take out an army like this.

Linda kept a keen eye on the elite in fancy armor as he talked to a group of similarly armored elites.

"We have the Lieutenant, look at the ones in purple armor by the back." Linda said, James looked at them before he tapped Linda on the shoulder.

"We need to report back to the Admiral, Linda, we can't fight all of them and win, not unless you're planning on ordering them to drop a MAC round on all of them…" James put in, Linda looked through the scope of her rifle, as if she was still deciding to try it anyway.

She looked at him and nodded, James spoke into the radio as he and Linda slid down the hill.

"Ghost 1 to _Executioner_ , we found the camp, but the hostiles number in the hundreds, no chance to eliminate targets, requesting new orders." James put in for a moment, he brushed off his armor and looked around.

"Return to _Executioner,_ Ghost 1, Archer Missiles being prepped, return and prepare for next move." The voice on the other end put in, James nodded and turned to Linda.

"Let's get back to the Prowler, we're go after them again after we get new orders…" James said, he and Linda slid down the hill and then they continued down towards where the Prowler and the ODST Team was.

"We're moving out, there's a small army up there, their prepping Archer Missiles to turn them into a crater." James stated, the ODSTs nodded as Archer Missiles began to rain down on the city.

"We need to move now, if they have any ships, they're be onto us and the prowler's coils are going to drain if we don't move." Linda said, James nodded and they walked to the Prowler.

"Ghost 1, where are you? We have contacts up here, get out so we can get the hell out of this system." James and Linda heard from the Captain of the cruiser.

"We're catching the bus, wait for us, _Executioner_." James joked and they climbed aboard the Prowler, they climbed into the bridge as James and Linda turned to the ODSTs.

"Light this bird up, we're going home." James ordered as he pulled his helmet off and looked around the prowler before he turned to Linda who did the same.

"This isn't the end of the mission, we know some or a lot of them are going to get out of the system and plan a counterattack." Linda put in, James ran a hand through his hair before he turned to look her in the eye once again.

"Well, I doubt you could snipe an entire army, Linda… We have to get back and report to the Admiral." James stated, Linda watched the fires on the top of the hill.

"I would have loved to try, James… I would have loved to try." James heard from Linda, the Prowler flew into the sky and then began lifting into the stars.

"Captain, we are nearly there, keep the lights on, _Executioner_." One of the ODSTs ordered as the Prowler set down in the hanger, hanger crew began to come over and preform checks as the ship set down and extended its ramp.

"We're heading out of the system, Ghost 1, your cutting it close." The captain said as the cruiser started to move and then the stars melted around them.

"Well, we had a bit of business to deal with, captain… We're headed to the bridge, sir." James said, amused and pulled on the helmet.

Little did they know what next mission would bring.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next mission will be longer. I also want to point out James and Linda will be closer by next mission. Next mission will be next, next Thursday and will show Linda and James being briefed on their next mission, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
